Heretofore, a variety of dyes have been used for the various purposes, in silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials.
For example, there have been some instances where a colored layer so-called a filter layer may generally be provided to the outside of a light-sensitive emulsion layer,--that is, to the side thereof far from a support-. The filter layer is provided thereto when it is required to control the spectral composition of rays of light incident to the light-sensitive emulsion layer. When a plurality of the light-sensitive emulsion layers are provided as in a multilayered color light-sensitive material, there may be some instances where the filter layer may be interposed between the emulsion layers.
For preventing a halation, there may also be some instances where a colored layer is arranged either between a light-sensitive emulsion layer and a support or to the side of the support opposite to the light-sensitive emulsion layer. The arrangements are to inhibit the so-called halation, that is, an image blur produced by reason that a beam of incident light is scattered when or after passing through a light-sensitive emulsion layer and the scattered light is reflected on either the interface between the emulsion layer and the support or the surface of the light-sensitive material on the opposite side of the emulsion layer and the reflected light is incident again into the emulsion layer. The layer so arranged as above is called an antihalation layer. In the case of multilayered color light-sensitive materials, there may be some instances where the antihalation layers may be arranged each between the other layers.
Besides the above, the emulsion layers are sometimes so colored as to prevent an irradiation which makes an image-sharpness lowered by the rays of light scattered in the emulsion layers.
As mentioned above, a desired wavelength of light is absorbed by coloring the silver halide emulsion layers and other layers.
There may be some instances where a light-sensitive material provided thereonto with various kinds of colored layers may be unnecessarily colored, because a dye used for the coloration remains in the light-sensitive material already processed. It is, therefore, desired that the dye used for forming a colored layer should be decolored in the course of processing the light-sensitive material or should be removed by dissolving it in the course of processing the light-sensitive material so that the color may not remain in the light-sensitive material.
On the other hand, however, when using a dye capable of being dissolved out in the course of processing the light-sensitive material, there may be some instances where a sludge may be produced in a processing solution so as to produce a film-stain on the light-sensitive material subject to a processing treatment.
Besides the above, for the dye applicable to the colored layers of a light-sensitive material, it is required not only to satisfactorily perform a desired spectral absorption, but also not to affect the photographic characteristics of the light-sensitive material. However, none of the proposals was made for the techniques which can satisfy the above-mentioned requirements and can satisfactorily solve the above-mentioned problems of the remaining color and the stains produced by the sludge.